You Must Know! Bastard
by Iharascarl
Summary: Karena masa lalu ada untuk diingat... bukan dilupakan sepenuhnya. Warning : Human Names, Drabble, AU! England / Spain / Belgium Arthur Kirkland / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo / Laura


_**Hetalia**_ __ _ **Hidekazu Himaruya**_

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari fanfict ini.**_

 _ **Warning : Human Names, Drabble, AU, Typo(s), OOC, Eyd(s) perlu perbaikan dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **An Iharascarl present**_

 _ **England / Spain / Belgium**_

 _ **Arthur Kirkland / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo / Laura**_

 _ **You Must Know! Bastard.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Antonio tahu, sangat-sangat tahu bahwa mantan rivalnya itu tidak akan pernah mendengarkan omongannya. Ia tahu, bahkan ketika detik-detik Arthur, mantan rivalnya itu sedang mengalami masa tersulit dalam hidupnya, Arthur tidak akan pernah sudi mendengarkan ucapan Antonio meski itu mungkin saja berpengaruh baik baginya dan dapat membantunya.

Seperti pagi ini, saat Antonio mengunjungi kediaman Arthur alih-alih untuk membicarakan masalah proyek bisnis mereka yang baru, ia malah mendapati mantan rival yang sekarang entah karena angin apa telah menjadi rekan bisnisnya itu berantakan tak karuan, tampangnya sangat kusut, bibirnya pucat pasi, dan rambutnya yang biasanya selalu berantakan malah lebih terlihat berantakan lagi saat ini. Satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya yaitu, ia terlihat seperti orang sakit parah, sungguh. Namun ntahlah Antonio sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga menyebabkan Arthur menjadi seperti mayat hidup seperti ini. Kekasihnya mungkin, pikir Antonio dalam hati.

. . .

Antonio merutuk dalam hati memandangi telepon genggamnya, tertera nama Arthur disana. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali menghubungi pria itu. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima,... berapa kali Antonio menghubunginya? Tak terhitung. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung datang saja kekediaman Arthur, apa yang dilakukan pria itu sehingga sama sekali tak menjawab telepon darinya. Telepon penting, menyangkut bisnis.

Persetan dengan semua perkiraannya saat ia melihat langsung bagaimana kondisi Arthur saat ini.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanyanya langsung setelah pria yang dipanggil Arthur olehnya itu memperbolehkannya untuk masuk kedalam Apartemen miliknya. Sementara pria yang ditanyainya itu malah terkulai lemas, ia memilih untuk duduk kembali ke sofa, tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Antonio.

Arthur menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh Antonio sambil menatap televisi, ia terus bergurau tak jelas padahal jelas-jelas dirinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Oh tunggu, ia bukan bergurau tidak jelas, ia hanya menurunkan level suaranya sehingga terdengar seperti gumaman yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang yang peka, ya, peka tehadap apa yang terjadi padanya.

Namun samar-samar Antonio dapat mendengar nama Laura disela-sela gumaman Arthur yang entah apa maksud dan artinya. Dan ia langsung dapat menangkap bahwa Arthur seperti ini karena kekasihnya, Laura, oh Antonio kau memang sangat peka terhadap mantanmu, mantan rivalmu maksudnya, pujinya dalam hati untuk diri sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Laura?" Tanya Antonio.

"Apapun itu, sama sekali bukan urusanmu" Jawab Arthur acuh, matanya masih terfokus keobjek yang ada didepannya, meskipun Antonio tahu bahwa Arthur sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan, ia sedang melamun.

"Bukan urusanku selama kau bersikap profesional" Antonio bergeming, memang bukan urusannya jika Arthur tidak melibatkan masalah pekerjaan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu aku mencoba menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini? Kau tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya untuk apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Oh Arthur, ayolah, kita ada proyek baru sekarang"

"Terserah kau saja, mau kau apakan proyek baru itu aku tidak peduli"

"Tentu saja proyek ini membutuhkanmu-dan aku-dan ya membutuhkan campur tangan kita berdua, Arthur" Antonio meyakinkan, tak habis pikir ia bisa mempunyai rekan bisnis seperti ini, mengesampingkan urusan bisnis demi urusan pribadinya.

. . .

Arthur tidak suka seperti ini, terlihat kacau didepan mantan rivalnya, Antonio. Mungkin saja pria itu sekarang sedang terbahak-bahak menertawakan penampilannya, dan keadaan hatinya, dan sikap egoisnya karena mengesampingkan urusan bisnis. _Mengapa seorang wanita bisa membuat seorang pria menjadi gila seperti ini_ , erangnya dalam hati.

Ia tidak berniat mendengarkan perkataan Antonio,dan tidak akan pernah tapi berbeda urusannya jika sudah menyangkut bisnis, seperti biasa, jika sudah menyangkut bisnis Antonio akan mendesaknya sampai ia mau dan tak bisa menolak, sialan memang.

. . .

"Baiklah apapun itu tugasku terserah kau saja, kali ini aku akan menurutinya, dan jika sudah tidak ada kepentingan apapun lagi kau boleh keluar sekarang" Ucap Arthur seraya beranjak dari sofanya menuju kedapur, ia lapar dan berniat untuk memasak karena setelah apa yang terjadi Laura tidak mungkin datang membawakan makanan untuknya.

Oh! Antonio diusir,baiklah ia memang berniat akan pergi setelah ini. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Apartemen Arthur ia mengikuti pria itu sampai ke dapurnya.

Tahu gerak-gerik Arthur yang sedang mencari-cari bahan makanan dikulkasnya, Antonio terkikik geli, ia tahu Arthur tidak bisa memasak dan biasanya Laura lah yang setia datang setiap hari datang untuk memasakkan makanan untuk Arthur, Antonio tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, tapi kenyataanya ia memang tidak ingin tahu. Ia tidak ingin masalalu mengubah segalanya lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin rasa penasarannya memperburuk keadaan yang sudah berhasil membaik beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau masih disini?" Tanya Arthur, sadar bahwa sedari tadi Antonio mengikutinya, tetapi ia tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Melihatmu"

"Oh, Terserah"

"Melihatmu menghancurkan dapurmu sendiri"

"Kurasa kau harus keluar sesegera mungkin keluar dari sini sebelum aku berniat menghancurkanmu terlebih dahulu"  
Jawab Arthur, ada nada sebal dalam suaranya, tentu saja mantan rivalnya itu akan sangat senang jika berhasil meledeknya.

"Oh tentu saja, selamat bersenang-senang dengan masakanmu, Arthur" Jawab Antonio enteng, ia lekas meninggalkan dapur Arthur menuju pintu keluar Apartemennya, Arthur bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi.

Arthur menghela napas, Ia selalu naik darah jika didekat mantan rivalnya itu apalagi ditambah dengan keadaan hatinya yang tidak bersahabat untuk saat ini. Aneh memang padahal mereka sudah lumayan lama menjadi partner didunia bisnis, tapi masalalu tetaplah masalalu, tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja.

Kau harus tahu, sialan. Kita memang menjadi partner bisnis, tapi dalam urusan percintaan kita adalah Rival Sejati, kita bukan Mantan Rival, kita masih memiliki hubungan sebagai rival dalam hal itu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Laura-ku jatuh ketanganmu lagi seperti saat SMA. Arthur bergurau asik sebelum akhirnya ia menatap nyalang kearah masakannya... oh Sialan!

.

.

.

Fin!~

.

.

.

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
